


Lucky Mug

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Morning Routines, OT3, Polyamory, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: George and Izzie handle the coffee in the morning.





	Lucky Mug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Grey's Anatomy' nor am I profiting off this.

George knows how to force the coffee maker into working: shaking; threatening and finally begging as he repeats the process with a different outlet. It reluctantly spits and sputters for another day, though the work is halfhearted. 

Izzie doesn't bother learning how anyone takes their coffee, because she makes new combinations every morning. Today is pumpkin with something else he can't quite place as she kisses him. 

“I pulled our lucky mugs out, because today is huge. Do you know why?” 

Meredith announces her entrance with a loud yawn. “Are we finally going to be on time?” 

“No, never that.”


End file.
